Daughter of Magic
by EVERNEATH
Summary: When eighteen-year-old Nettie is Marked, nobody not even the Tracker who Marked her was prepared for the destiny that awaits her. She is the true Daughter of Nyx, and is blessed by the Goddess. She is Marked with the powers of olde, yet she still yearns for the one magic she has never experienced; love. Erik Night x OC. My House of Night!
1. Chapter 1: Marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Marked_

Walking along the path I smiled at the sun attempting to spill from behind the clouds. Lifting a pale hand I tried to block out some of the dazzling rays as I cast my eyes down the cobblestone footpath. The bright light from the sun caused my eyes to water, and my skin to prickle slightly in discomfort. I attempted to act happy even as a sense of drowsiness tried to pull me under. Coughing for what felt like the millionth time that day I stifled it against my hand. Breathing was extremely difficult, my throat burned with each rasping breath. After the lecture I had been in today I didn't think my day could get any worse.

That was until I saw him. The vampyre. And what was worse I realized he was a Tracker.

Turning to smile at Cassie, she was still talking about the awesome lecture today. I tried to block out some of what she said because I could gell a headache rising, sending a prickling sensation along my brow. Even though I tried to block her out, some of what she said filtered theough my foggy mind; apparently we had been discussing femininity in the world today from a Law point of view.

I have to admit that the lecture was better than it had ever been but I was so unbelievably tired that all I could attempt was a half-smile. I think she may have noticed that I wasn't really up for talking about the class so she fell into a silent step beside me. What was even more surprising to me was that she had fallen silent, obviously realising I was in some kind of pain. Her baby blue eyes constantly turning to me in concern, as she constantly pulled on her blonde hair in agitation. I hated to see her worry for me.

"Are you okay?" she questioned after a particularly shudder inducing cough.

Nodding slightly I attempted to wipe my nose on the corner of my jumper, gagging at how gross it was, "Yeah," I said absently, as once again I coughed, " just a freak cold I guess." I said with a quick shrug of my slender shoulders.

We shared a long-suffering look, unfortunately for me when I got sick it lasted more than days, sometimes even weeks. Slowing our pace we were practically at a crawl as we stopped underneath the shade of a small tree. Pausing I tried to catch my breath as Cassie watched, her blue eyes narrowing for a moment, assessing whether or not she should leave me there. The expression was gone as soon as it had appeared on her face but I hadn't missed it.

"If your father is already here to pick you up, perhaps you should go. I don't want to get you sick." I stated with a grimace.

Her face relaxed as she quickly stepped forward and gave me a hug, but then she began to hurry off. She hadn't gotten far before I relaxed my shoulders, resting against the tree. Letting my gaze wander I stared up at the University of Deepdene*. It was only my second semester at the school but I had already began to hate the mediocre way that I got up, went to the University and then to work, not necessarily every day but it had become extremely boring. Between studying and work, I rarely ever got to see any friends, to be honest since I got out of High School I had pretty much lost any social life that I had.

But I guess you couldn't have everything. I didn't realise then that fate had a sense of humour and in less than two minutes my life would be turned around forever.

Settling down on the ground, I laid my back against the trunk of the tree. The rough bark scratched against my back through my jacket. Resting my head against the trunk I closed my eyes for a moment. The small amount of sunlight trickling through the leaves warmed my skin and shoulders. As once again a strange sensation danced along my skin, causing the fine hairs on my arms to stand on end. I had the feeling that I was being watched, from a distant almost. A soft winter breeze danced across the courtyard I was standing in, ruffling the long strands of my chocolate coloured hair, and illuminating the warm golden tones in the sunlight.

Reaching up pale slender fingers I brushed a section of my hair behind my ears, trying and failing to be able to see in front of me. Shrugging of the strange sensation that overcame me I attempted to act, somewhat normally. Placing my bag on the ground I rummaged through it, grabbing a book. Opening it up I smiled at the contents, some dark gothic romance that I had become obsessed with. One of the books from the Goddess Summoning Series by P.C. Cast, the Goddess of Spring.

Curving my pale pink lips up in a smile at the words before me; too engrossed in the weaving magic of the story to even glance up. A wracking cough shook my slender frame, my fingers curling around my throat as panic began to set in. This cold had appeared sometime before my class nearly three hours ago and yet I already felt like I was dying, to top it off I could feel a headache threatening between my eyes and along my brow line.

Coughing again I couldn't help but cringe at the phlegmy sound, my throat burning momentarily as if something was clawing its way up my oesophagus. Dizziness began to slowly trickle its way through me as I slowly made my way to my feet. Leaning down I picked up my bag, my long hair falling over my shoulder. Clutching the novel to my chest (my sadly inadequate chest, _sigh_), while shouldering my bag. A quick honk from a car horn caught my attention, lifting my gaze I shot a quick smile and a wave to my mother as she sat idly in the car. Her face was obscured by the window, her short black hair fluffy around her head like a halo.

Her little blue Prius sat idly by the curb, my siblings sat in the back seat, my younger sister had her ear phones shoved in her ears, oblivious to the world around her and my little brother was bouncing in his car seat. Smothering my mouth with my hand I tried to cover-up another wracking cough. Ignoring another urge to cough I lifted my head and froze in complete and utter shock.

Intense blue eyes watched my every movement; I was transfixed by his gaze. I had heard the rumours, just as every other human had about their strange markings that all adult vampires had but I had never imagined a tattoo such as this. A mask? The filigree markings, a sapphire-blue in colour framed his equally blue eyes. Just like that of an ancient mask but there was something otherworld about it, the way it was worn almost as a disguise. Power and strength rolled off of him in waves, something akin to the majesty of the night.

Watching him walk towards me I stumbled back, even as a shiver of desire that ran down my spine. The ancient power that radiated off him called to me. But I was surprised that it had taken me this long to sense him, the magic that rolled off of him was unmistakable. Heat rolled along my skin as his blue eyes pierced me, I couldn't have for the life of me turned my gaze away. The sapphire crescent on his forehead seemed to glow with the radiance of the moon.

Gathering all the courage I could I stepped from beneath the shade of the tree, my strange hazel eyes met his, and I stared at him. He was a vampyre, and more importantly he was a Tracker. And he was making his way straight towards me. His full lips parted in surprise as he finally met my gaze, I froze in shock as his gaze seemed to slip straight through my physical being to my soul.

"Who are you?" I wheezed, as a wracking cough nearly caused me to double over in pain. The sound of a car door slamming distracted me momentarily, my mother stood beside the car, a look of horror on her face and the vampyre faced me.

He watched me silently, his blue eyes surveying me steadily. Coughing embarrassedly into my hand I couldn't help my eyes darting from the handsome man before me and the look of horror on my mother's face. That single look of disgust pulled at my heart. Pressing my hand to my mouth I tried to cover up another wet, disgusting cough. Lifting my gaze I gasped slightly at how close the handsome man had become to me.

The vampyre lowered his head and whispered gently as his ceremonial words danced around me like a caressing breeze, dangerous yet seductive, like blood mixed with hot melted, delicious chocolate:

"Nettie Melrose! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; harken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Ducking forward slightly he gently pressed his lips against my forehead. His lips were surprisingly warm against my skin. Gasping at the sudden flare of pain I gripped his forearms to stop myself from falling to the ground in agony. In the back of my mind I heard my mother screaming and a shout from my sister, a warning perhaps? Dizziness spiralled in the depths of my mind as I began to fall forward, falling from the vampyre's strong, yet somewhat comforting embrace. And unceremoniously crashing to the ground, in a dead faint, my vision already blurry becoming tinged with blakness along the edges.

Was I destined to die before I even had a chance to get to the House of Night? Was the destiny the Tracker spoke of a terrible bloody death? Was I the only human to be Marked, only to die seconds after?

Closing my eyes, I prayed, for the first time to any being that may be watching over me, whether they be all knowing and benevolent, or something more sinister. The one thing I thought as the darkness began to swallow me up is that; I didn't want to die. I allowed myself to succumb to the darkness, as whispered words of comfort ran through my mind, filled with grace and, love?: _"Embrace the Night and all the Magic it has to offer."_

**Read and Review: **As you all have noticed my OC is a University Student (the Univeristy and the town she/ I live in is made-up); this is because I am using my own life as a basis for the story. Only because it is going to make it more realistic as I write it. So, this story is following the life changes I would go through if I was Marked at the age of eighteen. As you all would have also noticed, from the tattoo of the Tracker, it is Erik Night.

_Note:_ The reason for this is I don't like how the author's portray him as the bad guy in Betrayed, when he finds Zoey and Loren. So I decided to make him move to a different House of Night, it will be explained as the story goes along but be prepared… for some crazy Fledgling life.


	2. Chapter 2: Lament

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Lament_

Prying my eyes open, bright afternoon sunlight dazzled my vision. Faint sobbing reached my ears, even as I became aware of the fact that I was sprawled on the cobblestone ground. Heat rose of the concrete beneath me, searing against the flesh of my body that was revealed by my clothes. Little stones and rocks grazed against my skin, and left little indents on the palm of my hands as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. My hair brushed against the ground, as I wavered for a moment, dizziness washing over me, pulling me back into the shadows of unconsciousness.

Sound of crashing waves roared in my ears, I was disorientated. In a moment of silence, a sob caught my attention. Gazing upwards I waited for the bright splotches to finally clear from my eyes. Only to stare up at my mother's colourless face staring down at me. Turning my head, I could spy my sister, half stepping out of the car, her iPod held limply in her hand as topaz flecked brown eyes stared at me in wonder.

Stupidly I said the first ridiculous thing that popped into my head without much thought about what I was saying, "What happened?" I asked, my voice rasping slightly.

"He marked you." my mother said, her voice flat, "Oh Nettie! You have that crescent outline on your forehead!" she pressed a shaking hand to her bloodless lips, her lips trembling as she tried not to cry.

Standing shakily to my feet, I couldn't help the wracking cough that exploded from my lungs, this time doubling over in pain. My mother took a halting step forward as if she were going to hold me but then she stopped. The headache I had felt coming along was burning along my forehead and steadily spreading along my cheekbone. Rubbing the spot between my eyebrows, my mother's hazel eyes followed the movement horror evident in her expression.

My sister's voice was steady as she spoke, appearing at my elbow, her dark eyes surveyed me, "That man, he was a Tracker. A vampyre Tracker." She glanced from me to my mother, as something sparkled in her depths, leaning close to me she whispered, "He disappeared as soon as he Marked you, one minute he was there and then next he was gone." Her voice was filled with curiosity.

Glancing around me I noticed we were the only ones in the near vicinity, even the bustling café near the University was strangely deserted, when usually this time it was usually bustling with people, who had either just gotten out of their classes, or were waiting for their lectures to start. I thanked whatever star was watching over me for this somewhat private breakdown of my life. I had to choke down hysterical laughter at my predicament, hadn't I been moments before wishing for something to happen, and here I was given a new start.

Isn't that what being Marked was all about? Leaving everything and everyone behind, as the thought filled my mind a sense of sadness overcame me. My sister gripped my arm as I swayed on my feet, she began to slowly steer me towards the car, and she also reached down to grab my bag in her free hand. A squeak of terror caught my attention, lifting my head a barbie-doll looking girl stared at me, horror in her brown eyes as she stared at me open mouthed.

Coughing again she let out a loud scream as she darted past us, turning her face away from me in terror. I wondered if there would be girls like her at the House of Night, or strong, dependable people like my sister, or silent, quite people like me? I wondered if it would be like some cliqued High School types, which I had only just left behind only a year ago.

I didn't have an aversion to black but I didn't particularly like wearing a lot of it, my sister was the one to go to for all things black, now that I was going to the House of Night perhaps I would have to take a few items from her wardrobe (without her finding out of course, which would be quite doubtful). But judging by her generous curves, I doubt her clothes would fit my pretty much flat chest.

"Nettie, are you alright?" my mother asked from ahead of us, for once she wasn't looking at me in horror, instead she was watching me with a motherly like concern. Nodding my head, I groaned as my headache flared for a moment, but biting on my lip so the sound didn't reach her ears. I didn't want her to worry any more than she already was.

My sister opened the door to my mother's 4 year old baby blue Prius, sliding into the seat the rest of them piled in soon after, my mother staring at the road ahead. The entire ride home she never let her eyes stray from the road ahead of her and the rear view mirror. Reaching up I pulled down the sun visor and slid the little window across to stare at my reflection in the small mirror. Taking a deep prolonged breath I brushed my messy fringe out of the way and lifted my head, to stare at the familiar stranger.

I was her and she was me, but different. She had my almond shaped eyes, the same hazel, but I don't think the blue had been that pronounced with the green, brown and gold. The images staring back at me had my same unnamed hair colour, that could never be described, it was neither brown nor red nor gold but a strange intense mixture of all three. Was it always that thick and lustrous, though? The curls were a lot more tight than I remembered and not as frizzy as I thought they were, the curls ending somewhere at my waist, and curling along my breasts.

The same pronounced cheekbones and strong nose, as well as the full pink lips. And unsurprisingly my skin had always been that pale, but it seemed to glow almost, like a rich creamy ivory in colour rather than my usual pasty white. And I didn't have the strange reddish splotched of colour along my cheeks; they were more of a light dusting of pink. I raised an eyebrow at that wondering why all of a sudden I didn't have blood rushing to my cheeks, was it because of the fact that I was now a Fledgling? Was my body already undergoing the Change?

My skin seemed more luminescent now, was it because of the dark blue outline of the crescent moon on my forehead? I stared at the exotic looking tattoo, and out of the corner of my eye I could see my little brother staring at it too, his dark hazel eyes squished at the corner. He caught my eyes for a moment and his eight year old face broke out with a grin and he happily began to sing the tune to Thomas the Tank Engine.

I sighed for a moment, glad that he was too young to understand what was going on. Glancing at my face for an instant, the shock of the full effect reached me, mixed with my strange eyes and features it seemed to brand me with an ancient power of old blood. Like I belonged as a heroine in the stories that I adored so much, wielding a sword; or be-spelling someone like a witch. Just for a moment, or maybe even an instant a part of me surged with pleasure as the ancient blood of my new found people rejoiced in the coming of a new sister, a new daughter.

The drive home that usually took 15 agonizing minutes, were gone in an instant and we were pulling through the drive way, following the short path straight up to the garage door. Without so much as a backward glance at me my mother stepped out of the car, fussing with my brother as she got him out too. My sister followed suit, getting her bag from the boot of the car. I coughed for what felt like the hundredth time as I too stepped out of the car, grabbing for my bag and pulling out the keys.

_I_ felt different. My skin seemed ultrasensitive as the sun I had been enjoying only half-an-hour before prickled along my skin, shoving the Maui Jims sunglasses on (a present from my mother), and my eyes continued, even with the shade of the glasses, to brim with tears. Even though a part of me knew it wasn't the sun that was entirely to blame. _I'm dying._ I thought for a split moment, but I promptly shut off that and any other thought. I glanced up at the big two-story house, that would you believe it, we only moved into at least seven months ago, but to me it still didn't feel like home, but then nowhere really felt like I belonged.

Stepping forward, I opened up the door, for the others watching with a small smile on my face as my brother raced into the house like he didn't have a care in the world and my sister stormed past, dropping her bag on the ground and following through. Distantly I heard the back door being unlocked and slammed behind her as she went to her haven outside, the swing. Right now even as my world was falling down around me I worried what me leaving would do to her, she needed me. I heard my brother start the TV upstairs, and the sound of Disney Junior filled the house.

My mother stepped past me, careful not to touch me as she did so, only to walk down the short hallway beside the stairs and walk into her bedroom, slamming the door effectively in my face. I thought I would have my Mother to myself but all I had was well… me. Practically running up the stair, I walked down the hall to my room and dumped my stuff on the bed, before I sat down beside it all and finally let the tears fall from my face, wetting the backs of my hands.

Then I took a deep breath and steadily got to my feet and began to pack. Through the floor of the second storey I could hear my mother making a hysterical phone call to dad. But then her voice turned angry as she began to yell, "She has that thing on her forehead." There was a pause, "Yes I know she has to go to the House of Night." Another lengthy pause, "I can't take her there with the kids, you're going to have to come home."

There was no doubt my father would come home, but I hoped he wouldn't just have to 'deal' with me. I was hoping it was going to be okay. My phone vibrated for a second, scrolling through the messages I found the one I was looking for, from DAD: Everything is going to be okay. After that simple text I allowed myself to relax as the tears dried from my eyes, my Father was going to take me to the House of Night and hopefully I wouldn't die before he got home.

**Read and Review:** I thought it would be too much of a clique to have both parents okay with this, and my Mother is a devout Catholic and when I asked her about this once she thought I was joking so I thought I could play up her reaction a little more. And my Father is also a Catholic but more laid out about it, I honestly don't think he would mind all that much.

I didn't want too much in this Chapter so the next one, she may get to the House of Night then, or there might be more family drama.

Please tell me what you think of the story so far, even though it is a little boring, it will get better when she starts her classes and the storyline goes along, because she is no ordinary Fledgling…


	3. Chapter 3: Exile

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Exile_

Instead of sitting on the bed and balling my eyes out like I wanted to do, I slowly began to think about what I was going to pack for my new life. Glancing around my room, my eyes rested on the multiple Paris paintings that hung on the walls, a dream of mine had been to travel Europe but mainly Paris, maybe after, or _if_ I changed I could do something like that. I let out a sob as I stared at my bookcase/s, there was no way I was going to be able to take all 500 (yes, you heard me correctly I actually have that many) books, and take them to the House of Night.

Opening my wardrobe I began to randomly throw dresses and clothes onto the bed, as much black as I could get my hands on and surprised when I came up with some cute black dresses and shirts. I had forgotten I had any of those kinds of clothes. Turning away I stopped, my hands reaching or a simple red blouse and a sexy purple dress. I grabbed them as well, because I knew so much black was going to make me depressed. Opening the draws to my duchess, I grabbed plenty of my bras and lacy underwear, and some mascara and lip gloss tossing them into a bathroom bag. Pulling out my favourite denim blue skinnies I threw then on the bed, along with several other pairs of jeans.

Pulling out a suitcase from underneath my bed I began to throw the stuff haphazardly into the bag, my hands flying around as I grabbed things I had forgotten, running into the bathroom I grabbed the stuff I needed from there, no way was I leaving _ANY _of my** Lush** products behind. With a trembling hand I pulled open my jewellery box and pulled out a simple silver necklace, on the end was a simple Triple Moon pendant with a pentagram in the middle.

It was from my sister and with a shiver I clasped it around my throat wondering if this was the symbol of the Goddess I now wore. Slipping my hand beneath my pillow I gently placed my journal onto the top of the pile in my suitcase, along with all of the _Goddess Summoning_ books as they were my favourite series, along with the _Fallen_ series by Lauren Kate and the _faerie romance_ series by another favourite author Melissa Marr.

Stopping for a moment I stared around the room I had been living in for only a short time, even in those few months I had doubled the amount of novels in my bookcase and hung up all my Paris pictures, even the annoying wood floorboards that creaked when I got up during the night were going to be missed. Breathing slowly I coughed for what seemed like minutes on end, but then I heard it, a gently knock on my door, as my Dad's voice floated in from the small crack, "Nettie can I come in?"

With a sob I pulled open the door and buried my head into my Father's chest, soothingly he petted me on the head even as I cried and possibly wiped snot all over his shirt. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled, but he hushed me as he held me, "I'm going to die, if I can't change and I'm so scared." I said the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Your mother and I need to speak with you, okay? Can you do that?" he asked quietly, pulling back I wiped my nose of my jacked and nodded, following him into the living room.

My Father looked like every other father, though his once thick brown hair was beginning to thin and I usually tease him about the growing bald spot (don't tell him I said that), and he had olive toned skin, just like my sister, who had a gorgeous tan and well I was pale. Makes me stand out doesn't it? But the dark eyes he turned to me were filled with sadness, he knew what entailed me going to this school, if I failed… I died. The rules were simple, he understood that but my mother was terrified at the thought of me becoming a monster, not the fact that in the next four years I could die.

Whereas I was rather intrigued with becoming a vampyre, after all you can't read the books I have and not be interested by the thought of living in the shadows of the night. Though the blood drinking part kind of freaks me out but I was also curious about it, would blood taste sweet, or more like rust and salt. But I guess if I changed I would find out for sure, but it was all hanging on the _if_. As I thought about the creepy yet alluring idea of bloodlust, I couldn't help the way my mind wandered to a certain vampyre with rich endless blue eyes. There was something injustice about how agonizingly handsome he had appeared to be.

Focusing back to the situation at hand, my gaze focused on my mom who was sitting on the couch gazing into space, and my sister was there too but she smiled when she saw me, my little brother was playing with cars on the floor oblivious to the world around him. My mother spoke, surprising me, "What's going to happen to you?" she asked, her hazel eyes much like mine staring at me.

I thought for a moment, "I studied this in my AP Biology class last year, I think the term used was that it's: _a physiological reaction that takes place in only a few teenagers bodies as their hormone levels rise_, but for me I was Marked later than usual and I don't know why." I said, not the least bit surprised I could remember something as easy as that, hell I even remembered most of what I learned in my AP Chemistry class two years ago, yes I admit it, I am a science nerd that went on to study Law, go figure.

Anyway, "_In certain people the hormones trigger a certain reaction in a defective DNA strand that causes the whole Change_." I said without pause remembering the correct terms from our Genetics class.

"God would never allow such a thing." My mother stated her voice becoming flat and emotionless.

My shoulders clenched and I was about to retort when my sister spoke up, "I think it's cool. And the crescent outline matches that strange blue ringing her eyes." I turned my gaze to hers and she grinned back at me, I turned back to my mother to see her mouth hanging open in surprise.

My mother turned to my father, her hazel eyes filled with fear, the same eyes I had and somehow it filled me with fury to see those same eyes turned to me in fear and horror, as they had been earlier this afternoon (or for me now should I say morning?), "What are we going to do with her?" she asked clenching her hands together as she sobbed for a moment.

"Don't you get it?" I directed my question to my mother, my voice filled with exasperation at how dense she could be but she ignored me, "I have to go. Tonight!" I said doubling over with a fit of coughing, "I… have to…" I paused here gasping for breath, then coughing (well, it was more like hacking)," go to the… House of… Night!" I said with gasping breathes, as the coughing continued.

My sister darted forward, throwing her arms around me as she cried. I froze in shock, I had seen my sister in many states throughout her life but I hardly ever saw her cry. And here she was at the worst possible moment bawling her eyes out. Without much conscious thought I ran my fingers through her shoulder length hair, the coarse feel of her straight hair different to my silky curls. She continued to rub her head against my chin like a cat as she mewled, her crying leaving my shirt tear stained and somewhat snotty. I wondered if my dad had felt as freaked as I did when I did that to him.

Gently dad pulled at her arms and she released me, walking slowly to her room, only to close the door so quietly it was eerie. After a moment I heard her rummaging through her room and a satisfied yell a few moments later followed by a thud as she dropped, or possible threw something. Coming back she walked up to me and grabbed my right wrist while gently clasping a simple silver bracelet on my wrist, with a simple heart pendant and a red ruby (it was the gift I had given her for her thirteenth birthday and it had cost at least a month's worth of wages). I stared open mouthed at her in surprise, she always wore it, only taking it off for school, I even saw her once sleeping with it on, even though the chains were made out of real silver.

"I want you to have it, it always made me happy when I wore it so promise you won't take it off." She said as she hugged me for, what could have possible been, the last time saying goodbye.

Tears filled my eyes as my younger brother glanced up his eight-year old face, filled with sorrow, "Bye Bye Nettie." He said extremely quietly as he sat amongst his toys.

My mother jumped up, and for a second I thought she might hug me goodbye, but all she did was stare at me then turn to my Father, "Well, get her to the House of Night." And then she brushed past me while storming down the stairs, each thud of her foot, echoing through the now silent room.

Dad turned to me his dark eyes sorrowful, "Have you packed?" I nodded silently and trailed after him as he walked to my room, carefully, he picked up my full suitcase and I followed him down the stair, my brother and sister watching from the balcony as I stepped into the 4WD. Dad threw the suitcase into the back seat and hopped into the car beside me, as I waved goodbye to my siblings and the home I once knew, I prepared myself for the new one waiting for me.

My mother peered out the window of her bedroom, and stared at me, her face a mix of emotions, horror yet also sadness at losing one of her daughters. As I lifted my hand in a wave the curtain fell closed. Apparently dad didn't see he was too distracted by rolling out the driveway onto the busy main road. As he turned down the corner, we made our way to the outskirts of the town of Deepdene, near the sprawling forests where the ancient castle looking House of Night lay, shrouded in mystery in darkness.

I was not as prepared as I thought for what awaited me there. I was surely hoping, though I probably wouldn't be prepared for it, to see _him _again. No, that wasn't quite right if I was being honest with myself; I wanted to see him again, needed to see him like some sick obsession. _The vampyre Tracker._ To find out why? Why all of a sudden I had been Marked, and why he had left me even though I had fainted moments after being Marked? A part of me yearned for the answers and another part of me shied away from it.

_Even though I was terrified at what lay ahead of me I promised I would never forget the way my mother made me feel in that moment, like I was an exile in my own home. So no matter what horrors I was subjected to at my new life at this strange House of Night, nothing could beat the pain I felt in the moment my own mother abandoned me._

**Read and Review:** This Chapter gives a fuller effect of the Family dynamics and as to why the Goddess marked her later than usual, well you will just have to read to find out. But anyway, I really hope you like reading it as much as I enjoy writing (or should I say) typing this.

I also explained a little more of my OC's characters, basing it off me; I am a complete bookworm and as I said I actually have that many books and I do want to go to Paris one day, maybe even Italy. I did ask my sister how she would react and she said probably like this (with a lot of swearing) and she asked if she could give me something, so my sister really is that nice.

Please review so I can work on anything you don't like… but please be gentle this is the first time I have tried writing a book based FanFiction.


	4. Chapter 4: Chosen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Chosen_

The place, or should I say castle, that I stared at as we passed through the gothic like gate was that straight out of a gothic romance, or for my purpose right now a gothic nightmare. Twilight was approaching so the school was washed with an eerie blood-red that caused me to shiver in fear. My father beside me in the driver's seat let out a low whistled breath as we took in the huge red and black rock building. The House had to be at least three stories tall and had a strangely high roof that pointed upwards towards the sky and then flattened up at the top.

I could see several open heavy drapes that allowed in the light of the last rays of sun which I thought was strange and then I realised with a jolt that they were welcoming the oncoming night. Shadows danced along the windows, and I wondered if someone had been passing across the rooms and had spied the 4WD coming into view along the white washed driveway. Allowing the car to roll to a stop, I hoped out, staring up at the sky as a single cloud drifted across the sky, revealing a half-filled silver moon that hung in the sky as it had been purposely placed above the school.

A round tower was attached to the front of the main building catching my attention, giving it the allure of a castle rather than a vampyre finishing school. Movement caught my attention as a figure stood in the half-light obscured by the curtains, but I thought I saw the figure of a man. But the apparition was gone as soon as it had appeared and I wondered briefly to myself in the stress of what was happening had caused me to go momentarily insane, if I wasn't already of the trauma of my day, or night?

Casting my eyes to the front of the school I made my way up the grand staircase before the entrance to the school, my father walking behind me hefting my suitcase. I paused and reached for it but he shook his head gesturing for me to open the door, "Don't be silly." I said reaching once again but he just smiled and ruffled the top of my head, messing up my curls. After a second I coughed, it wasn't wet and disgusting but it was still painful as my head throbbed for a moment.

Turning to the double doors, I reached for the door knob only to step back as the doors were opened up before me illuminating what seemed a brightly lit foyer, or main entrance. The first thing I noticed was the beautiful woman that stood before me, her strange silver colour hair fell down to her hips in gentle waves and bright obsidian coloured eyes watched me intently. She was intriguingly beautiful and had rich creamy skin, but she almost glowed like there was a candle trapped beneath her skin. It seemed odd, yet right to me that though she was a creature of the night she radiated such warmth and light. She was clad in a simple floor-length black dress that clung to her amazing curves and I could see a beautifully embroidered picture of a woman with raised hands cupping a crescent moon, spun in fine golden strands. She was stunningly beautiful, almost like the moonlight made incarnate.

Her smile was gracious and welcoming as she spoke quietly, "Welcome Nettie, to the House of Night." My eyes flicked up to stare at the exotic looking tattoos that framed her brows and cheekbones, like strange filigree markings that flowed somewhat like a river. I was mesmerized by the way the flickering gaslight illuminated the sapphire markings, causing the slender strands to shift and almost move upon her face like waves.

"My name is Astra; I am the High Priestess for the Deepdene House of Night." She reached out a pale creamy hand and in a daze I did the same thing. Completely mesmerized by the beautiful woman before me, it was a little disarming. I, on some instinct, knew to grasp her forearm; the warm smile she gave me told me that I had been correct. It felt strange to greet each other in such a fashion but it also seemed so, well right.

Her touch was warm and quite reassuring; my panic at moving to the House of Night began to recede as her rich dark eyes surveyed my face, something flickering in their dark depths, "We were quite concerned when the Tracker mentioned your response to being Marked, it's not unusual for the Fledgling to feel a moment of pain but he said you had fainted?" it was more of a question that a statement.

Something filled me, a curious feeling at the thought that the Tracker, whoever he was had been concerned for me. But if he had been so concerned why had he vanished as soon as he Marked me and not waited to see if I was okay? I knew that because my sister had told me, but something didn't add up. Bright blue eyes filled my vision as I thought about the strange man shrouded in mystery, and I wondered for a split second if perhaps I would see him here? A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of encountering him here instead of in the courtyard at the University, it seemed to me that my life had taken a turn to that of a gothic romance novel. Somewhat desirable and yet cliqued.

My father gasped behind me and the High Priestess released my arm, only to have my father grip my fingers tightly, "Honey, what happened?" he asked, worry filling his voice.

"Nothing… I just…" I was about to mention that when I was about to succumb to the darkness that a voice had called to me, but the words caught in my throat and I just shook my head slightly, wondering why, whatever or whoever was there telling me to keep quiet. Shivering slightly I allowed my eyes to wander around the room as the High Priestess and my Father spoke for a moment, I saw a figure standing in the shadows and for a moment I started, a gasp escaping my lips.

It was just like the apparition before, somewhat masculine and tallish, with a slight build. I wasn't able to discern any features but somehow I knew it was the same person from before, the one that had looked down upon me from the tower-like window. Their presence called to me, almost beckoning me forward. Taking a halting step forward the figure vanished and I stood their staring wondering where whatever it was had gone. Turning my head from side to side I attempted to see them through the cloud obscuring my vision, like smoke from a ceremonial fire. Taking another step forward I froze as my name was called from the shadows, somewhat feminine and filled with ancient power, the same voice that had reassured me after I had been Marked, and well, fainted… _Nettie. _

Whoever the voice belonged to, my blood seemed to call out to them, I wanted to run and scream until I joined whoever it was. I wanted to dance, to rejoice when I found them, the strange feeling was gone as soon as it had appeared and I wondered if I truly was becoming insane?

"Nettie…" my name was repeated with a hint of worry, turning my gaze to the side I glanced back to see Astra staring at me in worry, her brow furrowed as she gazed from me to the shadows that I was facing, "Is something wrong child?" her voice was calm and unwavering, but there was a hint of something I couldn't quite pick up and even though she had called me a child I wasn't offended, there was an air of ancientness clinging to this woman as if she had been a live for several hundred years, and with a jolt I realised that that may have been true.

I turned away from the shadows and back to the waiting High Priestess and my Father, "No…" I said trailing off as I shook my head slightly. My cheeks rising with heat and I was hoping they weren't turning a bright shade of red that always made my eye's look a little too feverish, and my skin a deathly pale shade.

"It's about time to say goodbye to your Father, Nettie, you have to prepare for your new life at the House of Night." She said after a lengthy pause as if she was trying to figure out what had caused me to become distracted and somewhat delirious. Her expression softened when I turned to my Father, he was solemn as he attempted to smile at me.

My Father reached for me and wrapped me in his loving embrace breathing deeply the smell of wood smoke and pine needles filled my senses, comforting and reminding me somewhat of a wild open forest, "Call me if you need me Nettie. And…" he paused for a moment and I realised that he was attempting not to cry for my sake, "you were always different, so don't lose that even though you are here now."

Forcing back the tears I smiled while hugging him back, "I won't. And even though I am here I will always think about the Family, I promise. And even _if_ I change, I will always be me." I said with a squeeze as I pulled back. I strained the 'if' because I knew that if I didn't Change, then I was dead, but I don't think my Father truly picked up my meaning, but the High Priestess did.

"I have a good feeling that you will Change Daughter of Nyx, she would not have Chosen you at such a time in your life if she did not already have great plans for you." there was something in her voice that caused me to flick my eyes in her direction, a light seemed to burn in their dark depths, a calculating gaze, but warmed when my hazel eyes met hers.

My Father gently kissed my forehead, exactly where my Mark was placed, and then with quick confident steps he stepped out of the doorway, and made his way down the steps. The doors shut quietly behind him and I waved lamely goodbye, even as the doors shut with a resounding thud, echoing through the large empty chamber. Save me, the High Priestess and my single suitcase that I had packed from my old life, my human life but now I was a Fledgling here at the House of Night.

And I was crying silent tears like a complete and utter idiot. Wiping the tears from my face with the back of my hands, Astra stepped fore ward and gently hugged me for a moment, her embrace warm and comforting, "My dear Nettie, all will be well." She ran her fingers down my long curls and then released me, and with a small smile said the one thing I could never be prepared for, "Are you ready to begin your new life here?"

Glancing up at her, I couldn't help but think how amazing she was. When, and with a shudder I thought _if,_ I Changed into a vampyre, I would want to be somewhat like her. Would I have her power, her confidence? Or was that only something that the High Priestess was blessed with? And for an instant I had the strange image of what it would be like to be a High Priestess- powerful, beautiful and yet it seemed, natural.

My sanity returned I was just an eighteen-year-old girl who had fainted when she was Marked; it was already weird for me to be here Marked so late. Most teenagers were Marked at fourteen to sixteen, so what was it about me that changed that? Was it something I had done, or perhaps the Goddess needed me for something? A warm feeling filled me when I thought of the Goddess Nyx and instead of fearing the vampyre Goddess; I didn't worry anymore but allowed myself to smile for an instant.

Throughout all my life I had been searching for the one place I fit in but maybe I had been looking in all the wrong places, here where I already knew more than I should, here where I was already different. So perhaps my new life wouldn't be as scary as I had originally thought. Just as the handsome Tracker had said with his seductive ceremonial words, perhaps the House of Night was truly where my destiny awaits.

**Read and Review:** What do you think of the Plot so far, she finally made it to the House of Night, and just who is the shadow bound stalker. Can anyone guess, and yes, the voice that called to her was from another person.

Changed the chapter title from High Priestess to Chosen, because I thought it sounded better.

Please tell me what you think…


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Beginning_

We were slowly making our way down the narrow hall that was curving gently, I was glad that I had the High Priestess beside me because I knew that I would very well lose my way in this labyrinth style school, (thought I still couldn't stop thinking it of as anything but a castle). The walls, I noticed thanks to the soft flickering light from the gaslights that hung from old fashioned looking black iron scones, were an odd mixture of dark stones and steel grey jutting bricks. I noticed that even though I could see clearly, the soft light coming from the gasp lamps was easy on my now light sensitive eyes.

"To begin with," I turned an interested gazer to Astra, distracting me from the splendour of the gothic like hallway, "one benefit of beginning a new life is that you have the opportunity to start over- to make choices you weren't given before." I nodded slightly at that, and she surveyed me with a level gaze, "If you could choose, what would your true name be?"

My eyes widened in shock, "I don't…" I gasped slightly, "I couldn't, my parents…" I trailed off realising that I could start afresh, without the adults and teenagers staring at me life a freak because I had been Marked by the Goddess, or whispering behind their hands in horror. I didn't hesitate as the thought of my favourite anime drifted through my mind, _Vampire Knight_, but I would never tell the High Priestess that was where I had gotten the idea from, "Nettie Kuran." I stated, liking the way my name seemed to roll off my tongue perfectly.

She nodded slightly, a small smile on her lips, "Then from this moment onwards, you will be Nettie Kuran." Welcome to your new life." She said as a shiver ran down my spine, at the knowledge that my new name came with my new life. "It is nearly six A.M., which mean that classes are due to start in approximately two hours." Astra said with a small smile on her lips, she must have been amused by the shocked expression on my face, "Classes begin at eight P.M., and end at 3 A.M.," she explained.

I considered this for a moment and then I realised, though I had thought about it in passing, my days and night were now reversed, which was understandable because the sunlight had been uncomfortable on my skin. I could only imagine how it must be to a fully-fledged vampyre, more than uncomfortable, and perhaps even fatal. But I was only going on the books I had read, mere fiction, I mused with a thought projected laugh. She continued to explain more about the school, classes that I could possibly take; I was intrigued when she mentioned something called Spells & Rituals. Continuing on with the areas in the school such as the Dining Hall and much to my interest Nyx's Temple but I couldn't concentrate. A meow distracted Astra as she was cut off by a black ball of fur juming into her waiting arms; I let out a shriek of surprise.

Staring into bright green eyes, my cheeks flushed as I stared at a sleek black cat, a shiver running down my spine as I thought of the superstitions connected to a black cat and then swiftly discarded it, after all I was a Fledgling now all I knew was no longer real and what I though was mere myths was quite literally real. Reaching a hand out the adorable, yet large cat rubbed his face against my out-stretched hand.

"Hmm," Astra mused for a moment, "this is Gwen, she's usually lurking around corners waiting to launch herself at me," she said with a chuckle, as I rubbed beneath her chin, the abnormally large cat letting out a satisfied purr, "she doesn't usually like other people touching her beside me but I guess there is a first time for everything." Her voice was fond when she spoke about that cat that was bundled up in her arms, as I lowered my hand.

"I love cats," I said softly, "but we could never afford another one after my dad's cat Blackie died. I loved him so much; he would always curl up at the end of my bed when I was sad." I said my voice wistful, but then I glanced away as Astra surveyed me thoughtfully with dark eyes.

"I have found that the way a person feels about cats and the way they feel about him or her in return, is an excellent gauge of a person's character." She said, giving me a genuine smile and once again I was stunned about how unearthly beautiful she was.

I had a feeling that cats were in abundance here and I smiled slightly at the thought that I may be able to have my very own cat, "Are there many here?" I still asked curious to see if there really were a lot of cats running around the mansion.

"Yes, Cats have always closely allied themselves with vampyres." She said fondly as she scratched behind Gwen's ears as bright green eyes watched me from a black face.

I nodded slightly, "Of course they would, and they too have a fondness for the night and the mysteries the darkness it has to offer." I said with a smile, "They were slaughtered, in History, because they were considered to be the reason that turned people to vampyres through witchery."

Astra glanced at me slightly, "I would not be surprised if a cat or kitten here chose you young Fledgling, there's something about you that seems to radiate the night." I flushed at her statement, but a part of me also shied away from the strange knowing glint in her eye, I don't think I wanted to be known for something so… Goddess-like.

I thought for a moment, and then something occurred to me that I didn't quite understand, "Chooses me?"

Astra grinned for a moment as Gwen jumped from her arms and with a swish of her tail vanished into the shadows, "Cats choose us; we do not own them, they wander here freely." She thought for a moment, "You could consider her a gift from the Goddess, someone to confide in when you think there is nowhere else to go, someone that even though you seem to be surrounded by darkness, they will always be there to protect you." Her voice took on a strange lilt as if someone was speaking through her, a shiver passed down my spine and she must have seen the look in my eyes.

She touched her cheek for a moment, "Sorry, I noticed you seem confused and a little scared so I said the first thing I could think of that may have cheered you up. Think of it as an affinity, Intuition, somewhat like Mind Reading but not quite to that extreme." She stated fondly.

My head was whirring at the thought that she may have heard my internal babble and constant fights with myself, "Affinity?" I questioned curiosity in my voice.

"Every High Priestess is given an affinity, what one could consider as special powers or abilities, gifted to us by the Goddess. It's part of how we identify our High Priestesses." She continued but that part seemed strange to me, why would a High Priestess have to be so unearthly with affinities, "The affinities can be unusual cognitive skills, like reading minds, or having visions of past or present events, or even the ability to predict future events. Or the affinity can be something in the physical realm, like a special and powerful connection to one of the five elements, or to animals. As it happens such a Fledgling has been heard of, a young woman who has the power to control all elements."

My mind whirled for a moment, another Fledgling with unusual circumstances that had the ability to control all five of the elements, I considered what they were for a moment: air, fire, water, earth and… _spirit._ The last element was whispered through my mind with a familiar feminine voice, so Spirit, it sounded, strange to say the least, the one element that connects all thing together, the very meaning of life so to speak.

A shiver passed down my spine at the idea of a physical affinity, and the words that had been whispered to me before ran through my mind:_ Embrace the night and all the magic it has to offer. _I thought for a moment and went to ask something about such an idea, if magic existed in this world. But I got the feeling I was to keep quite. Not that I shouldn't trust the High Priestess but that I shouldn't mention anything about my strange experience, and I wondered for a moment if perhaps this had been the voice of the Goddess speaking to me.

"I have a strange connection to Cats but it isn't strong enough to be considered an affinity. But I have the ability to enable Healing to quicken in a Fledgling and vampyre, but it takes its toll upon me. My main Goddess given affinity is what you saw before, the ability to soothe and calm. I tapped into your energy and was able to manipulate it to an extent," she was regarding me, as if she thought I might panic or something, "you would have been able to reject the influence if you wanted to but your subconscious knew you needed that little push."

"What do you call it?" she gave me a strange look for a moment, "Your affinity, what do they call it?" I asked after a pause.

"Aura Manipulation and I guess Healing." She said smiling at me soothingly, when I thought about it I could sense something like a calm rain fall touching my skin when I was around her, or something like the calm dew fall or, the feeling of the rays of moonlight upon my skin.

A calm silence settled between us and we continued to slowly make our way down the hall, but the sound of a ringing cell phone caused me to startle, it seemed so strange, such a loud noise in the calm of the darkened hallway. Astra smiled apologetically and turned away from me slightly as she answered the phone, out of the corner of my eyes I could see a shadow rippling upon the wall, a distortion from the normal inky blackness.

She seemed distracted for a moment, but then I heard the sound of the phone shutting with an annoyed sigh. It seems a few Fledglings have been in an," she paused for a moments, considering perhaps how much she should say to me, "altercation. I don't want to leave you but I should probably help sort out any issues between them. Why don't you just follow this hallway, to the end? There should be a large set of old wooden double doors. Could you wait there for me? This should only take a few moments."

I really didn't want her to leave me here in this winding hallway, but as soon as I gave a slight nod of my head, Astra had already disappeared around a corner of the hallway. The once comforting flickering light now left strange casting shadows against the odd stone wall, with a shiver I continued to walk. Though at a much slower pace, and checking around the corner before I moved in case I might see any vampyres, or Fledglings. Ghostly shadows were cast along the walls, but I almost cried out when one of the shadows moved, I bit back a scream, hoping that whoever or whatever was there heard me scream, I didn't need someone thinking I was a complete moron before I met them, it, whoever.

Anything was possible at the House of Night, I told myself, and it could well be a ghost for all I knew. I mean there are vampyres, and humans turned Fledglings and Cats. Straightening my shoulders, I was determined not to scare myself on my first night (day?) and slowly made my down the hall in the general direction that Astra had sent me. Pretty soon I began to think that maybe this hallway was never going to end and after a while I hoped I would run into someone because these halls were just too quiet. But that's when I noticed it, the moving shadows and soon enough I realised I wasn't as alone as I thought.

**Read and Review:** So, did I capture the House of Night well enough, with the moving shadows and what not? I am I guess in a way using the actual books as a basis for my own story but characters may be different, and some things will be completely insane. Just so you all know I am making the characters up as I go along so some things may not be consistent and I apologise for that.

But anyway, I hope how you like the story is progressing and I hope you like the Chapters to come…


	6. Chapter 6: Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Shadows_

Dancing shadows upon the wall sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't stop walking but I moved closer to the walls, finding sanctuary beneath a lamp, so that my shadow was directly beneath me and I wasn't confusing my own shadow as someone hunting me. Even though I was somewhat terrified I wanted to find the owner of the shadow, no, that didn't seem quite right I needed to find them. My name, _Nettie Kuran_, was once again whispered around me, beckoning me forwards like a caressing wind. Taunting me but also playfully brushing against my skin, calling me with urgency.

Whoever the voice belonged too I felt a sense of calm spreading through me, almost warming me at the gentle sound of the woman's voice, I felt protected for some reason. As I stepped forward once again, I kept my fingertips against the wall and kept moving. The desire to never stop until I found the person or thing, clawed at my body and my mind. Without much clarity of thought I began to step slowly, my heart racing in my chest at the thought of actually finding someone. The shadow seemed to slip around the corner, always just slightly out of reach, I strained my ears to listen, trying to hear something anything. Then I froze, the sound of soft footfalls reached my ears, growing softer with each second as they began to move out of reach.

I whirled around the corner, prepared to confront whoever it was but nobody was there; dark strands of my hair flew around my waist, tickling my neck and face. Brushing my messy fringe out of my eyes I let out a huff of frustration, if only my sister could see me now, she would think I was from some bad spy movie, skulking around the shadowed halls like this. But I wasn't going to give up, this was the third time I had seen the shadow and I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn't seeing things and that there was someone there. Even thought my blood almost cried out to them begging for an answer, I felt strange almost airborne as I tailed whoever it was.

My breathing was coming in small shallow breathes as I moved so I didn't make too much noise and give away where I was if they could hear me. My chest no longer burned with each breath and I wasn't coughing anymore, I hadn't realised until then that since I had entered the House of Night I felt, surprisingly better. But my nose was still running slightly, with only the lightest of aches in between my eyes. Maybe it was the aftereffect of being Marked by the Tracker. My shadow was cast against the wall, sometime surprising me when the gaslights flickered, causing my shadow to shift and distort.

A faint noise caught my attention, or maybe it was the ceasing of noise, where I had been following the sound of soft footsteps was now complete and utter silence. Hugging close to the wall I stopped and listened, straining to hear nay noise, anything in this shadow filled corridor. I listened quietly and thought I could hear the sound of the wind, a drip of water, leaves rustling on trees, the crackling of the fireplace. But there was a slight buzz to it as if the noise was somewhere inside my head, beckoning me, calling me onwards. _Nettie, _my name was whispered from within the shadows and I stiffened, waiting for anything, even the sound of a pin drop. I nearly gasped as my prayers were somewhat answered, and I heard a noise.

A laugh caught my attention, it was filled with mirth and noticeably masculine. Without pausing I stepped around the corner and froze in shock. A man stood in the shadows of an alcove, his back to me as he stepped into the corridor. He was tallish and slender, like you would expect of most male vampires. But there was something in the way he moved that told me he was young, and not just vampyre young, but he must have only been one or two years older than me. His dark black hair seemed familiar, curling in a way that was both gothic and sexy along the back of his neck.

A gasp escaped my lips almost like a sigh as a sense of familiarity swept over me, his back muscled tightened as he heard the noise as if he too expected someone to jump out at him, "It's you…" I trailed off my voice calm as he began to turn slowly. My heart thudded in my chest even as I thought I was handling this better than I thought I would have in this predicament.

Hazel eyes watching him as he turned around slowly, painstakingly slowly, a part of me ached to see his face. And I blushed at the longing that seemed to race through my body at seeing him again. My eyes widened as I saw his handsome face. He was pale, just as all vampyres I had seen so far should be. But he had that beautiful inner flame that the High Priestess had, that I hoped one day I would see in me. Rather than pale creamy skin I was hoping I would look like I was lit from within by a candle, or a star. Then my eyes hungrily roamed over his adult Marking, that strange ancient looking mask that seemed to give him an air of mystery and a sense of seductive darkness.

A smile curved at my lips as I watched him, waiting to see if he had recognised me. After all he had met a depressed girl, who longed for something else something more, even though I had gotten amazingly good at hiding it from people. I wondered if he would recognise me now that I stood before him, proudly showing the beautifully exotic sapphire crescent that now sat between my eyes, that I knew that seemed to mark me with an air of wildness and power. Brushing my hair back, I tucked a stray strand behind my ear, watching him for any sign of recognition to sparkle in the depths of his endless blue eyes.

A strange emotion shot through his eyes, I couldn't quite discern it from the shadows that still obscured his features, a slightly swirl of recognition followed by a strange blankness overcoming his face even as I noticed how his eyes seemed to shine with… longing? Raising his head he stared at me full in the face, his eyes even bluer than I had remembered and his hair was shinier and blacker, more dangerous almost in the shadowed halls than in the daylight. It was like he belonged there in the shadows, amongst the darkness but a thought ran through my mind, of course he did, after all he was a vampyre.

Once again my eyes found his filled in sapphire-blue crescent moon that seemed to glow with an inner light, and I followed the strange mask-like tattoo. The way it framed his eyes, trailed along his brows and over his well-defined cheekbones, the stunning patter of interlocking knots that formed the shape of the mask glowed a rich sapphire against his pale, luminous skin. I longed to run my fingers over the strange swirling knot, run my fingers through his hair; I guess something had happened to me when I was Marked, because now I felt completely insane and well, strangely alluring.

I felt like I was in a daze, he seemed different here, taller, more well- wild and dangerous than he had been walking around in the sunlight. I wondered if it was just because that I could see him for real now or because the way the gaslight flickered shrouding his handsome face in darkened shadows every few seconds. With a shock I realised how stupid I had been, this wasn't where I belonged, well I didn't mean that I didn't belong at the House of Night because I was a Fledgling now and honestly, where else was I to go?

But I didn't belong here, in this corridor following what to me was the Night Personified. He was handsome, agonizingly so but he seemed to radiate such power and well Night-like power that I shivered slightly even though I didn't feel cold. Which I considered to be quite strange because I was scantily clad in a simple black dress, with my shoulders and back bare to the night cold. But maybe this was one of few of the changes I would be going through as I progressed into Changing into a vampyre.

He was a vampyre. And to be exact he was in the favour of the Goddess as she had made him a Tracker, I wondered for a moment how the Goddess would choose someone to be the one to Mark he children of Night, was it a coincidence or were they fated for it. A sense of rightness spread through me at the thought of this handsome man being in the service of the Goddess, perhaps he had needed it more than he or I would ever know? But something, a part of me realised that the Goddess was changing our paths for us, not in a sense that she was controlling our destiny but she laid a path out for us and if we strayed she would always be there to help walk the path of the Night, even though now this path for me was filled with light.

I realised I was somewhere off with the fairies and he was watching me closer, blinking for a moment I cleared my thoughts as my eyes met his for what seemed like eternity, but was really just a second. And then widened in hock as he smiled at me for the first (and that I hoped wouldn't be the last) time, revealing perfect white teeth. Even though he was a vampyre, he seemed young to me, like recently Changed, it was in the way he held himself, the way he smiled. Like he was still getting used to the power he now held inside himself like a raging fire or crashing ocean.

But there was a sense of arrogance to his feature like he knew I was mesmerized by his blue eyes and exotic tattoo, feeling myself flush beneath his gaze his smile intensified into a grin as I stood there like a moron, wondering what to say.

"Nettie Kuran." His voice sounded just like the first time he had spoken to me, when he had Marked me as a Fledgling, dark like rich blood and seductive like warm melted chocolate. Even the sound of my name falling from his lips sent a shiver down my spine, we were alone in this corridor and I still didn't know what to say.

There was a slight wistful air to the way he pronounced my name, almost like a prayer. Stupidly, I didn't even question how he knew I had changed my name already. I just figured that like Astra he had some Intuitive knowledge that enabled them to know things they shouldn't about the Fledglings, and whether or not we were lying to them. My cheeks flamed crimson when I realised he must know half or if not all of the things I had thought about him. He smirked at me, and I guess that was my answer.

Whirling around, I thought about running when two things happened at the same time. The strange presence that had been beckoning me for so long called to me once again, but this time there was a sense of urgency to their voice. As if they were concerned or perhaps scared. I wasn't sure which, but I worried for them and myself. And the second thing caused me to fall to my knees in agony. Pain exploded from between my eyes, radiating along my forehead and spiralling down around my cheekbones. On my knees was when I noticed it, a statue stood proudly in the alcove where the vampyre had been standing, a beautiful woman in long flowing robes.

"Nyx!" I whispered, a shout resounding behind me as I felt warm hands touching my bare shoulders, heat flared through me, as the Tracker whispered something to me, something reassuring but I didn't know what. His arms moved around me, attempting to support me somewhat as I fell forward, but he was there to catch me, and hopefully this time he would stay.

His voice faded as another whispered to me, calling me and drowning out everything else. _Come to me my daughter, come to me child of magic. Come… _the whispering voice was fading as darkness creped along the edges of my vision; _you must embrace your destiny. _The whispering voice began to slowly recced, but it was feminie and filled with such ancient power. As a warm sense of calm spread through me I allowed myself to relax, even though I was practically laying in the Tracker's strong embrace, my head resting on his shoulders as I fell into unconsciousness. I sighed at the feeling of the rhythm of his heartbeat against my ear that resounded like the soun beating drum. But as I fell into unconsciousness I wasn't sure if I was going to wake up.

**Read & Review:** So what did you think? And writing about Erik romantically was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Initially I was going to have the OC fall over and hit her head but I thought this was cuter, being held in his arms like that.

I have realised that the OC, Nettie and Erik haven't been really introduced, he knows who she is but she doesn't know his name. But when she does find out, it will be awkward, at least that's how I want it to be, it may change.

And now, the next chapter is going to be interesting, well at least I hope it will be. Please tell me what you think?


	7. Chapter 7: Ethereal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Ethereal_

Waking up was creepy, I felt light, almost weightless. And warm? I thought I would feel cold, after all hadn't I fallen asleep on the cold marble ground of the ancient looking corridor in the House of Night. As those thoughts as to where I had been registered in my mind, I gasped as I still stood in that corridor but now a soft rain of light seemed to fall down upon me, almost filtering from above but hadn't there been a roof over my head? I glanced down to see my doll-like body, still encased in the Tracker's arms. He leant down slightly, his lips mere inches from mine and I felt a strange tingle at the thought that he might be about to kiss me.

But alas he let out a sigh, "Nettie." He breathed my name out in concern, sending a tingling sensation throughout my body once again.

Endless blue eyes widened in surprise as he saw the slight rise of my chest (my inadequate chest I thought), and blushed at the way he watched my mouth as my whispering breathes whistled through my full lips. Slowly he untangled my body from his arms, and slid them underneath my legs, while gently lifting me up bridal style. Allowing my head to rest against his shoulder, my hair fell down like a river of chocolate silk, shimmering in the gaslight with warm golden and some brassy tones. My face was pale but like I had noticed last time I had seen the Mark, my features were sharper, my lips richer. I looked dead but wild at the same time. Untamed.

Shimmering light seemed to encase my still body and the man that held me; he looked like an ancient Warrior protecting his Maiden, or Priestess. A shiver ran down my non-body at the thought, and I watched as he slowly walked past me only to pause where I stood watching as if he could feel my presence. His eyes searched the dimly lit corridor and glanced at my ethereal body but he shook his head slightly and continued back the way I had come from. Holding my body protectively in his arms, I wanted to follow him but my name was whispered from the darkness.

_Nettie, come join us daughter._ Notes of a drum filled my ears, the sound of the rushing wind, scattering my hair around my body. The roar of the ocean…the sounds of a rainforest…the crackling of a fire, the sounds called to me. Tantalizingly close and filled with ancient magic. I panicked, screaming in my non-body, my voice whirled around me like a pale blue cloud, bright endless light embraced me. Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks as I stood there in the shadows. Voices called out to me, calling me forward wanting me to join them. Lifting my tear stained face I started as the statue of the Goddess I had seen before seemed to come to life, _Come to me daughter. _Purple tinged moonlight danced around me, beckoning me forward.

Stepping (or should I say floating?) forward in my non-body I embraced the statue of the Goddess. Only to find that I was no longer in the corridor of the House of Night at the edge of my hometown Deepdene, I was somewhere else, somewhere other. Standing in a field, wild lavender and white sage filled my vision as far as the eye could see, like an endless sea. Wind whipped around me, sending my hair scattering along my face, reaching up I brushed it aside trying to figure out where I was now. Then in the wind, I heard it- the sound of voices. Chanting, calling, singing, it was a cacophony of noise roaring in my ears, smoke danced around me as ethereal people coalesced in the shadows.

Beginning to run, the perfume of fresh lavender filled the warm air, along with the sweet scent of sage. The smell of warm wood smoke filled my mouth; I could taste ash on my tongue, trying to keep moving forward I began to slow. The bodies pressed against me. Calling me forward, dancing around me like an endless cloud of smoke. Shapes shimmered around me like a vision of moonlight made solid, but whenever I turned my eyes to them they vanished from sight, I could only discern people not faces. I began to move, running randomly, trying to break free of the spirits dancing around me in twirling yet graceful movements, intricate steps in time with the beating of the drums, and the lulling sound of their chanting.

Gasping for breath I stumbled forward, trying to find a way through the world of spirits shrouded in smoke and mirrors. But I only seemed to be moving further into their world, I wanted to scream anything, I wanted to be free of this fear, this endless battle of ethereal people. If only it could all end, the terror, the erratic beating of my heart. If only it could all stop. Was I dying? Was I finding my way across the bridge to the Otherworld? Were these smoke clad figures around me ghosts, was that why I could see them because I was so close to Death's Door? Completely panicked I rushed forward, only to hear the one thing I wanted to hear from the beginning.

_Do not be afraid, rejoice with your Ancestors. They wanted to be here when you began to walk the path to your destiny. _The silvery light mixed with the pale blue of my gasping breathes to create something so strange, light made real. It was beautiful, the voice was kind, calling me but I was no longer afraid. The chanting had died down to a low hum in the back of my mind as the new voice took over, calling me forward. _Nettie Kuran… come to me. _

Without much thought I stepped forward making my way to a sliver cut into the earth, the lush ground was slick with mud as water danced around the edge. Flowers were in bloom and glowed as if fire danced upon the edge, I felt like I was surrounded by magic. Silvery light still danced from the crevasse, curling up from the ground calling me forward, telling me to move. My non-body stepped forward and I almost floated into the parting of the earth, dancing along the edge like curling smoke from a fire. Blue white slivers of light cut through the dark solidness of the earth, shimmering and sliding along like there was something alive within the walls of the crevasse.

I answered the call of my Ancestors, following their guidance as I moved further into what seemed to me as the bowels of the earth. Sound of rushing water told me I was going the right way; it was crystalline and resounded like the chiming of bells, or the sound of water on crystals almost. It was beautiful and enchanting. I gasped in surprise as I entered what seemed to be an opening to a cave; the floor was stone smooth as if water had been polishing it to perfection for centuries. Light danced around my gaze, the bright yellow of buttercups, the crimson colour of fire, the dark blue of the endless ocean, the emerald green of a dense forest and the rich purple you only ever see in a rainbow.

In the middle of the room a small stream of water bubbling into a carving on the floor, as if the floor was a bowl, catching what water came to it. Tickling shards of visible sound danced around the room, sending of a spectrum of light. I wanted to step into the indentation of the earth and allow the water to stream along my body, cleansing me off the fear that had once clung to me like a cloak. I wanted to dance in the water and be purified by the element closest to the moon. I wanted to lie next to it and run my fingers through the cool crystal-like water, allow it to run through my fingers like melted glass. But the voice called to me again, _Nettie… follow me to your destiny…_

I wondered if the owner of the voice knew I had become distracted by the water, and the cave I was standing it, only to forget the reason I had come down here in the first place. But after the voice beckoned to me, this time I followed. The cave narrowed slightly until I was in a rounded like tunnel, moving deeper into the earth, I thought I should feel terrified at the weight of the earth pressing down on me. But somehow it was comforting; I had always loved walking barefoot along the grass and tending to the gardens. The tunnels curved and curled, and I immediately began to think of a Labyrinth, around and around I went in a gentle spiral, never knowing when I was going to reach the end. I began to panic when I thought I may never get out of here and be stuck in this dream-like state forever, endlessly walking this spiral.

Spots of light caught my attention as the tunnel abruptly ended, at a wall that was decorated with carved symbols that though I had never seen them before seemed strikingly familiar, like I was supposed to know what they represented. Focusing my gaze I noticed the phases of the moon were painted in a wide ark along the top of the wall. Confusion filled me as I watched the stream spill along the floor to a tiny crack in the wall and disappears into endless nothing. Staring at the wall I tried to figure out what to do when my vision shifted for a moment and a woman sat there, cross-legged in front of the wall on a small stone, covered in a carving spiral symbol. She wore a white dress that glowed faintly like the moon, with a strange yet ethereal silver glow. Symbols were beaded on the dress, similar to those that adorned the wall behind her, and somehow I understood them.

Night. Moon. Magic. These symbols decorated her dress in an array of silver to gold threads, blending perfectly with the symbols for the elements.

She was ethereally beautiful, like she did not belong to this world. She was far more beautiful than the star filled sky, or the bright silver luminous moon. She was the Night Personified. Even her long flowing hair was the colour of the endless night sky, so dark it shimmered with blue and purple streaks. Her eyes were just as dark, almost like the iridescent colour of a raven's wing. They shone with love and laughter, as her full lips curved up in a welcoming smile I felt myself relaxing in her presence.

The silver power of her voice danced around us, _Welcome daughter._ _All will be well, child. _She spoke in a strange ancient language that even though I couldn't quite place the language I still could understand what she was saying.

"Nyx? Are you the Vampyre Goddess?" I whispered, as her smile widened at my slightly breathless question.

_I am known by many names… Gaea, Changing Woman, and even Dawn… _As she spoke each of her known names her face and body changed slightly, taking on the characteristics of the deities and Goddesses she named. I was in awe of her power, as I was able to discern each one to their names, she shifted back to the woman I had first seen initially and flashed me a beautiful smile. _But you, Daughter, may as you have already call me by the name your world knows me as today, Nyx._

I felt a flush of embarrassment at the thought, knowing that I had already been doing so and I wondered if the Goddess before me had been offended by it. And whether or not Nyx should be the name, by which I call her, and not one of the others, after all Gaea, was the Earth Mother, Nyx, was the Vampyre Goddess, ruler of the Moon and Night. She shook her head slightly, as she answered my inner thought/ question.

_In truth, it was the ancient Greek touched by the Change who first worshiped me as the Mother they searched for within this endless Night. All these centuries I have been pleased to call their descendants my children. And yes, in your world these children are known as, the vampyre. Accept the name, my Daughter of Night, in it you will not only find your destiny but your power._

My Mark felt like it was burring on my forehead, and all of a sudden I wanted to once again cry, to feel the wet tears slide along my cheeks and fall to the floor. To meet up with the flowing water on the cavern ground, a never ending constant steam. Thoughts whirled inside my head, ancient magic, power, the Goddess, but then I thought about how I had gotten here and had yet to find out where I was. With a shaking voice I attempted to smile, but I knew the Goddess was not fooled, "Am I dead?" I whispered in fear that I was.

**Read and Review:** Cliff-hanger! Stopping here because I want to finish the conversation with Nyx in the next Chapter, just wondering if anyone had figured out yet why the Goddess Marked her now? I will give you a hint, not only was she scared but she was fearful as well, but what of? Keep reading to find out.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreamer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the House of Night; this amazing series belongs to P.C. & Kristin Cast. Though I do own the OC, Nettie. And she is me; this is my story if I was to be Marked by a Tracker. Consider this My House of Night!

_I know I haven't updated in quite a while, when I usually update at least twice a week. But, I hope you like the newest Chapter and I am still currently working on Chapter 9. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Dreamer_

The Goddess smiled for a moment, but I noticed it wasn't solemn, it was filled with light and laughter and instantly I felt some of my fear slide from my body even before she spoke. _No Daughter. You my child are far from dead, though your spirit has been temporarily been freed from your body to wander the realm of the Spirit people. _

Glancing around me I tired, even though I had been so afraid before, to see the figures that had appeared to me in the shadowed smoke, but there was no one else here but me and the Goddess, turning back to her I asked the one thing I wanted to know but was terrified of finding out. "Why now? Why have you Marked me now? I… I don't understand?"

Her smile was both warm and solemn as she regarded me with a gaze that was both calculating and curious. Her face and eyes warmed as she watched me and simply said to me, _It was your time to embrace your true potential… and the darkness inside your heart, was begging to taint your spirit, your heart. It is mirrored inside another's, this same terrible darkness. You both need to find your way back to the light, and no longer be shrouded in darkness._

Tears filled my eyes, as I reached up a trembling hand to press against my breasts. To feel the thudding of my heart: was I truly filled with darkness? I thought about what I had been thinking before all of this began, before the Tracker found me. But who was the other one, why did she tell me someone else was straying to the path of darkness? Was I to pull them out? Tears slid down my cheeks as I thought about all the pain, the hatred. The need to escape. How I had pushed my fears to the back of my mind, pretending that everything was okay.

And I allowed myself to cry, in front of the Goddess.

Tears streamed down my face and the Goddess watched me solemnly as I continued to cry. My shoulders trembling as I shook, letting out all the pain I had accumulated from being Marked, and everything that had been brought into the light since then. Everything whirled around inside my heart, my mother's blatant disregard; my fear of feeling something for the Tracker; and my fear of moving to the House of Night. And the knowledge that my destiny would await me there at the House of Night, shrouded in mystery and shadows; unless I died in the process of going through the Change.

The Goddess's face softened again, and when she spoke her voice was like what I had wanted my mother's to sound like from the very beginning, warm, comforting, only her voice was, well more. _Believe in yourself Nettie Kuran. Always remember that I have Marked you as my own. You are my true Daughter of Night, my first and only Daughter of Magic. You are special, accept that about yourself, and you will begin to understand that there is true power in your uniqueness. Within you lies the knowledge of Wise Woman and Elders of Magic, as well as the insight and knowledge of the Modern world._

The Goddess stood gracefully, her dress falling to the ground and moving around her like a cloud as she stepped forward slowly making her way towards me. _Daughter of Magic, _echoed inside my head as she moved. Her words painting strange silver symbols of power in the air, they danced in the magical wind. When she stood before me, my tears seemed to ebb; gently she reached out a hand and brushed the tears from my eyes, her touch gentle before taking my face into her hands.

I whispered my voice filled with self-doubt and I knew she could hear it in my voice, "I can't. Magic, I don't even know what that is. Power- I hardly speak up even when I'm drowning. I'm eighteen, considered an adult in society but I feel like a terrified child, and I fear that I can't live up to your expectations." I watched her face, but she smiled serenely at me. Her eyes so dark seemed to reflect light back at me, warming me.

_You are old beyond you years, Daughter. Believe in yourself and you will find a way to understand, and remember magic comes in many forms. All you have to do is find the right form for you, be it light or even love. Always remember, my Daughter of Night and Magic, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. _Then Nyx, the Goddess, the ancient personifications of Night, leant forward and gently pressed her lips to my forehead. And for the third time that day (or now Night) I fainted, remembering her lingering words to me and somehow through all I had been through and all I had feared, I was no longer afraid.

…

_Oh beautiful one, adorned with spell  
To ravage my world as might a sweet angel.  
Oh beautiful thing, so much at ease:  
Allure of caressing breeze in touch gentle._

The beautiful words of the alluring poem floated through my waking mind, caressing me softly with the intimate words. The voice was familiar, gentle and masculine, weaving a spell around me with the intimacy in which the words were whispered into my ear. The words though pleasing still filled me with a sense of warm security that trickled through my body like a small flowing river, warming my cold skin. Air stirred along the skin below my ear, sending the small wisps of hair dancing against my cheek, tickling my nose. Though I didn't feel the need to sneeze or cough, which was odd, I had felt so sick this afternoon but now I felt good. Amazing almost and I didn't know why?

_Oh beautiful creature…_

The words ceased as I stirred restlessly, my cheek brushing against soft sheets as I shifted my weight. Blue eyes swam in my vision, warm lips upon my forehead, a blinding pain. I had been Marked. I had been Marked by the Tracker and I was going to become a vampyre. My eyes flew open and I gasped in surprise as the knowledge of what had happened spiralled through my mind, my memories overlapping and becoming a whirl wind of colour and noise. The sound of water running along rocks and the sound of chanting mixed with seeing the handsome vampyre Tracker for the first time and the rush of water and the crackle of fire with walking down a darkened hallway only to find a blank wall and the need to keep moving forward, to run.

Terror over stepped all the other as the fear came rushing back… so did the need to run. Clutching the stark feeling pristine white sheets I tossed them away and swung my legs over the side of the bed (wait, bare legs?). Panic settled in as I felt the cold rush of air along my legs, arms and torso. I was only scantily clad in my bra and panties, and the insane part of my mind was glad that the panties were not lace. The sound of a shutting door reverberated through the empty room, glancing around me I noticed the simple beds spread out in a row, and the shelving on the far side of the room filled with towels and other medical supplies.

Apparently I was now in the House of Night Infirmary. But my memories were disjointed, I remembered being Marked, being abandoned by my Mother and then… My eyes widened in surprise as everything came rushing back, the Goddess, her fated words. I had been in the Spirit World, a place between the living and the dead. But how had I gotten to the Infirmary and half naked? The vampyre Tracker, hadn't he carried me here? His strong arms wrapped protectively around my unconscious body as he carried me through the shadowed corridors. Of course I would have to remember that particular embarrassing moment in perfect clarity.

"Nettie, you're awake. Thank the Goddess." Her voice was filled with relief and I turned to see Astra walking towards me a bundle of dark silk held in her arms as she strode towards me purposely. She was strikingly beautiful and I felt my fear melt away like ice in the sun as my mind and body both began to calm down and clarity of thought once again returned to me. Her dark eyes roamed over my face, resting on my forehead for a moment her eyebrows pulling down in the centre with concern. She was still clad in the same flowing black dress, her hair was still loose around her shoulders so maybe I hadn't been unconscious for too long.

Embarrassment registered in my mind when I remembered I was barely clothed, my cheek becoming hot as the blood heated my cheeks a bright red, the flush spread along my neck and shoulders as I tried somewhat to turn my body away. Her smile was filled with warmth as she carefully placed the bundle of clothing at the end of the bed where I still stood. "Your new Uniform, for the House of Night." She said, indicating for me to get dressed. So I took the soft silky feeling royal purple blouse between my fingers and started when the flickering light from the candelabra caught on a streak of silver embroidery that was on the breat of the shirt.

Lifting the blouse to eyelevel my strange hazel eyes stared in awe at the silver embroidery in the shape of a spiral that glittered in an almost unending delicate circle that would rest over my heart. I whispered slightly, "Nyx's Labyrinth. Our new beginning as we start walking on the Path of Night and learn the ways of the Goddess and the new possibilities this life has to offer." My voice was somewhat melodic as if the knowledge came from somewhere else and not my own mind, but somehow I knew all of this almost like a part of me had already studied or lived this.

There was a smile in Astra's voice as she spoke, "Very good Nettie, the Goddess has gifted you wisely." A shiver passed down as I continued to dress, pulling on a cute black skirt that ended halfway at my thighs and swirled around as I moved. Astra continued to speak as I dress, her words sliding along my shoulders with the authority in her voice, "Classes have been in session for four hours, so you have been…" she paused here as I turned to face her, but then she continued on slowly, assessing my reaction, "unconscious for nigh on six hours."

I felt my lips open in surprise and knew I looked like a gaping fish, but six hours!? It's like I had been asleep but I hadn't been. The memory of falling into unconsciousness in the Tracker's arms and then following the sound of chanting voice and words magically painted in the air filled my mind. But I couldn't exactly blurt that out in front of a High Priestess, no matter how kind and understanding she had been, she would just think I was crazy. And a sense of, perhaps warning rolled through me to shut my mouth, not in a bad sense but maybe I should keep quiet about it all until at least I knew what was going on.

"The Tracker…" I mumbled slightly, "he was there." I murmured turning my head to see if the handsome vampyre with the ancient looking knot work mask was going to walk from the shadows and greet me. But I knew I was daydreaming. He had probably left me here just as quickly as he had when he had initially Marked me. My hair slid along my shoulders and brushed against my arms and I remembered in stark quality the way it had fallen like a river as he held me in his arms, and then I wondered while blushing if he had been the one to undress me. How completely and utterly embarrassing.

Astra caught my attention as she began to speak, her words slow and carefully chosen as she tried not to offend me, "In regards to that child, I was hoping you would be able to tell me what happened to you and why you have a filled in and…" she paused her and I stood slowly after sliding on ballet flats, my hair falling over my shoulders like a wavy river, "decorated Mark?"

**Read and Review: **And I guess you all know who the other person is, the one with darkness in their heart? Anyway, I have the books beside me when I write this so the Goddess, still speaks like she did to Zoey, but I will try to keep everything different, except Erik and the Goddess, I want them to be as true to the books as possible.

Sorry if it seems a little disorganized, I was trying to make it different from the book, and I know my OC's thoughts are quite random. Please let me know if you think anything doesn't match up to the House of Night, like classes or day to day stuff when I begin writing about her 'normal days'.

_Poem: _Beautiful One by Mark R Slaughter.


End file.
